


Nadie tiene que saber

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30-limones, Crossdressing, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era mejor esquivar la atención no deseada, especialmente cuando Sanada parecía tan incómodo ante ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadie tiene que saber

Yukimura estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir atención.

En las canchas o fuera de ellas siempre la había contestado con sonrisas amables o indiferencia e incluso cuando llegaba en un momento inoportuno —en la forma del flash de una cámara frente a él mientras jugaba o de una fan demasiado insistente durante uno de sus días libres— sabía manejara y no le molestaba demasiado.

Y aun así, en ese mismo momento cada vez que alguien lo miraba no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

En el bus que había tomado para eludir a las multitudes del tren no habían sido muchas las personas que se habían fijado en él y en las calles la mayoría de personas parecían tan enfocadas en su destino o en su compañía que creía —quería creer— que nadie en particular lo había notado mucho.

Salvo en las dos o tres veces en las que trastabilló, desacostumbrado a usar zapatos que no fuesen planos, pero las chicas que se rieron de él habían apartado la mirada inmediatamente y susurrado entre ellas y él había dejado atrás tan rápidamente como le había sido posible, luego de decirle "Sí, gracias", al _salaryman_ que le había preguntado si estaba bien, por lo que aunque se hubiesen dado cuenta no importaba. Tanto.

Pero en el bar había sido diferente.

Cada vez que se abría la puerta la mayoría dirigía su mirada hacia la persona que entraba. Algunos esperando que fuese la persona que estaban aguardando, otros viendo si se trataba de alguien en busca de compañía al igual que ellos.

Y aunque una vez se había sentado en la mesa para dos más cercana todos aquellos habían vuelto a poner su atención en sus bebidas o en la puerta, de vez en cuando podía sentir alguna mirada.

Los meseros sólo estaban pendientes en caso de que les hiciera alguna seña para que se acercaran y así ordenar algo más, de eso no había duda. Y las personas de alguna otra mesa seguramente sólo estaban preguntándose si estaba aguardando a alguien en particular o a que alguien se acercase.

Pero aun así, cada mirada traía la posibilidad de que se diesen cuenta.

—Señorita —dijo un mesero, quien en lugar de dirigirse hacia otras mesas se acercó a él con un nuevo vaso de lo mismo que había pedido al entrar. Yukimura frunció ligeramente el ceño en confusión, mas antes de tener que decir —en voz baja, claro— que él no había pedido nada más, el mesero continuó—: Es de parte de ese caballero.

Rechazar la bebida sólo llamaría más la atención, por lo que la tomó y giró un poco en su silla para sonreírle en agradecimiento al hombre señalado, mas no respondió el brindis en el aire que él hizo en su dirección, prefiriendo evitar que tomase ese gesto como una invitación para acercarse.

Yukimura resistió la tentación de apartar algunos mechones de cabello para dejarlos tras su espalda y tomó un sorbo de la bebida, sin siquiera notar su sabor debido a la sensación de que la atención del hombre seguía fija en él.

¿Que pasaría si la peluca se desacomodaba? Él la había asegurado tan bien como le había sido posible, pero eso no garantizaba que algún movimiento o un enredo con algo la ladease justo lo suficiente para que dejase de verse natural. 

O tal vez su voz lo terminaría delatando, a pesar de que algunos aún bromeasen diciendo que todavía sonaba como en su adolescencia.

Eso si es que nadie sospechaba que su total falta de busto —más o menos disimulada por la chaqueta que se había negado a quitarse a pesar de la calidez del lugar— no estaba exactamente relacionada con la suerte —mala, para algunos— genética. O la pañoleta que cubría su cuello se podía mover de tal forma que su manzana de Adán —no demasiado prominente, pero si lo suficiente para que cualquiera dudase sobre su sexo— fuese visible o simplemente alguien podría reconocerlo a pesar del disfraz.

Yukimura contuvo un quejido y en un impulso terminó la bebida en un solo trago.

Él no era Niou y aunque quizás pudiese imitar sus "ilusiones" en una cancha de querer hacerlo, hacerlo fuera de una no era tan sencillo.

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo sólo por un segundo, en el que se unió al grupo de esperanzados, pero al ver entrar a un par de chicas dejó escapar un suspiro.

No había pasado más de media hora desde que había salido y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber escuchado la sugerencia de Niou, por mucho que en el momento hubiese parecido una buena solución para evitar que algún reportero comenzase a asumir —acertadamente— su relación con Sanada y remediar la incomodidad que éste había comenzado a exhibir luego de que una vecina comentase sobre lo mucho que Yukimura iba a visitarlo.

Quizás se debería haber conformado con encontrarse solamente en una zona que ninguno de ellos frecuentase, tal como habían quedado de hacer ese día, y arriesgarse a los rumores repartidos por algún reportero con amor al chisme que pudiese estar por allí.

Porque sería más fácil lidiar con eso que con que lo descubriesen haciéndose pasar por una mujer.

El que la puerta se abriese nuevamente hizo que Yukimura dirigiese su mirada hacia ella, rogando internamente que esta vez Sanada sí entrase por ella. 

Y su ruego fue escuchado.

Yukimura contuvo un suspiro de alivio y a pesar de querer levantarse, ir hacia él y salir de allí, aguardó mientras Sanada recorría con sus ojos todo el local, obviamente buscándolo, pero a pesar de ello no detuvo su mirada en él, como si no lo hubiese notado, por lo que Yukimura sonrió.

Si Sanada no lo reconocía, quizás no tenía razones para dudar tanto de su disfraz.

Aunque se había sentado en una mesa que quedaba prácticamente frente a la entrada para evitar otro accidente con los zapatos, Yukimura se alegró de haberlo hecho en cuanto vio a Sanada caminar en la dirección en la que él estaba, con obvias intenciones de ir a la barra y esperar allí.

—Sanada —lo llamó en voz baja en el momento en que pasó a su lado y él se detuvo.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó girándose para verlo, evidentemente confundido, pero luego de unos segundos sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa—. Yuki...

—Tardaste —lo interrumpió, señalando la silla vacía frente a él. Sanada no se sentó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó, examinándolo de arriba abajo con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro.

—Disfrutando de pasar desapercibido —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aun cuando eso no era del todo cierto, teniendo en cuenta gran parte de la última media hora.

Nunca dejaba de ser entretenido ver a Sanada sin saber qué contestar, por lo que Yukimura esperó con una pequeña sonrisa decorando sus labios hasta que Sanada pareció darse por vencido.

—No quiero saber de dónde sacaste esa idea —dijo, sentándose al fin en la silla libre y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, cosa que hizo que Yukimura dejase escapar una corta risa.

La llegada de un mesero impidió que la conversación siguiese y Yukimura apenas habló para indicarle al empleado del lugar que quería lo mismo que Sanada había pedido.

Ciertamente las reacciones de Sanada le habían dado la suficiente confianza para sentirse menos incómodo y al menos convencerse de que su apariencia resultaba más que suficientemente convincente, pero eso no quería decir que algo no pudiese delatarlo y no pensaba arriesgarse demasiado a que eso sucediese.

Las bebidas fueron traídas rápidamente y Sanada las pagó de inmediato, agradeciendo con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Yukimura complementó el gesto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba uno de los vasos.

Ahora que Sanada estaba allí podía relajarse al menos un poco, por lo que bebió lentamente, disfrutando el sabor amargo del licor, pero fue interrumpido por una repentina afirmación.

—Prefieres que nos vayamos.

Yukimura tuvo que apartar el vaso, tosiendo un par de veces e inclinándose ligeramente, causando que el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Sanada fuese remplazado de inmediato por una abierta expresión de preocupación y se levantase para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Estoy bien —susurró cuando pudo para tranquilizarlo, bebiendo un sorbo más de licor para pasar la horrible sensación causada por el atoro mientras Sanada regresaba a su asiento.

No debería haberse sorprendido tanto, se reprendió. Él sabía mejor que nadie cuan bien Sanada lo conocía y por mucho que él no fuese como Renji y a veces no se diese cuenta de algunas cosas, Sanada era perfectamente capaz de notar su intranquilidad aunque intentase ocultarla.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Yukimura lo miró a los ojos y asintió con su cabeza, confirmando sin palabras lo que Sanada había dicho anteriormente. Sanada imitó su gesto.

A pesar de eso no se fueron de inmediato y durante los minutos que les tomó terminar sus bebidas una expresión pensativa decoró el rostro de Sanada.

Para Yukimura era fácil saber el motivo, ya que él se estaba preguntando lo mismo: ¿A dónde irían ahora?

Su disfraz no le daba tanta libertad como había esperado, por lo que ir a comer, como habían planeado hacer originalmente, quizás no era la mejor idea. Cualquier otro lugar público también quedaba descartado por la misma razón e ir vestido así al apartamento de Sanada, donde alguno de los vecinos de éste podría reconocerlo, no era la mejor idea, tal como no lo era ir a cualquier otro lugar que frecuentasen.

Estaba seguro de que lograría entrar al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando sin llamar demasiado la atención y aprovechando el constante movimiento podría tomar el ascensor sin pasar por la recepción, llegar a su piso y dirigirse a la habitación rentada sin mayores pormenores, tal como había hecho al salir.

Pero si iba con Sanada sospechaba que no podrían escabullirse tan sutilmente y aunque lo consiguiesen, si algún empleado los notaba al entrar y los veía juntos el día siguiente podría reconocerlo o simplemente sumar dos más dos y acertar al pensar que la mujer que había entrado con Sanada no era exactamente una mujer.

A ese paso la noche terminaría arruinada.

Yukimura contuvo un nuevo suspiro y dejó el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa, manteniendo su mirada en este.

Tal vez, pensó, lo mejor sería aceptar que había sido una mala idea y que deberían resignarse a encontrarse otro día o al menos él debería ir primero a su hotel, cambiarse y reunirse con Sanada más tarde en algún otro lugar para continuar la velada.  
Y si eso traía consecuencias, las enfrentaría una vez llegasen.

—Vi... —Antes de que pudiese decir algo, la voz de Sanada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Yukimura alzó su rostro de inmediato, indicándole con un gesto que continuase—. Vi cerca un hotel de... —dijo en voz baja, apartando su mirada mientras se aclaraba la garganta en lugar de terminar la frase.

—¿Un _love_ hotel? —Sanada asintió tajantemente, todavía con su vista en otro lugar, y Yukimura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

No por la propuesta, sino por el hecho de que Sanada se viese avergonzado al sugerirlo, aun cuando hace muchos años que no exhibía una pizca de timidez una vez estaban a solas y en la privacidad de su apartamento. Y aun así...

Yukimura ocultó una pequeña sonrisa tras una de sus manos antes de detenerse a pensar en la idea.

Normalmente, ni siquiera él consideraría tal posibilidad. Incluso antes de que Sanada hubiese comenzado a vivir solo no lo había hecho, en parte por el mismo Sanada, ya que sin duda él prefería la discreción incluso más que él e ir a un sitio así juntos lo haría demasiado obvio si alguien los llegaba a ver, y en parte por no querer perder el tiempo buscando uno que aceptase la entrada de dos hombres.

Pero estando en una zona que no visitaban habitualmente y mientras él estuviese vestido así no tendrían que preocuparse por eso e ir ahora significaría estar lejos de las miradas que le impedían estar tranquilo y no tener que tomar precauciones constantemente respecto a su disfraz. Y Sanada mismo lo había sugerido; eso bastaba para convencerlo e incluso en otra situación también lo habría hecho.

—Vamos —aceptó y se levantó con cuidado.

Sanada lo imitó de inmediato y pronto se encontraron fuera del bar, cosa que fue suficiente para que parte del nerviosismo que lo había inundado durante su corta estadía en el lugar desapareciese.

En la calle nadie se percataba tanto de las demás personas a su alrededor a no ser que algo les llamase la atención, por lo que seguramente nadie se fijaría en él lo suficiente para darse cuenta de alguna falla en su atuendo que pudiese delatarlo.

Mientras no tropezase, como ya lo había hecho en el camino, todo estaría bien.

La tranquilidad que había sentido al salir se desvaneció con aquel solo pensamiento, pero mirar de reojo a Sanada bastó para que la recuperase.

Esta vez no estaba caminando solo y si algo sucedía, él podía contar con la ayuda del que había sido su vice-capitán en el colegio. Con eso en mente, Yukimura tomó el brazo de Sanada sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Yukimura? —preguntó Sanada en voz baja y frunció el ceño en confusión; a pesar de eso, no se apartó.

—Hay que aprovechar la oportunidad —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Sanada asintió sin decir nada, continuando su andar con naturalidad.

¿Acaso estaba de acuerdo? Se cuestionó Yukimura. ¿O simplemente había notado que se trataba de una excusa y aunque no sabía la razón, había decidido aceptarla y permitir que Yukimura hiciese lo que quisiese?

Fuese como fuese, era agradable poder andar junto a él de una forma que normalmente no habría siquiera considerado, sin recibir atención especial, sin tener que preocuparse —mucho— por nada...

* * *

El recorrido hasta el _love_ hotel fue corto y en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron frente a un edificio gris que habría pasado por completo desapercibido de no ser por el aviso de neón en un costado.

A pesar de que ninguno ralentizó sus pasos en la entrada, Yukimura notó cómo Sanada mantuvo su mirada enfocada frente a él, casi como si quisiera evitar observar a su alrededor para confirmar si alguien los estaba viendo o no, cosa que hizo que los labios de Yukimura se curvasen ligeramente hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa imperceptible.

La terquedad de Sanada era evidente incluso en la forma en que se negaba a aceptar su propia tensión, pensó mientras apretaba un poco su agarre en el brazo de Sanada, y a pesar de que en otro momento no habría dudado en decirlo burlonamente, aun cuando él no era tan diferente y estaba, tal como había hecho durante el camino, concentrándose en Sanada para aplacar cualquier desasosiego, permaneció en silencio.

No pasaron mucho tiempo en el vestíbulo y aunque no estaban familiarizados con el sistema del lugar, Sanada mismo seleccionó la habitación más sencilla —y normal— disponible de una forma casi mecánica en sólo unos segundos y luego de pagar silenciosamente en la oscura taquilla, que habría parecido vacía de no ser por la mano que cobró el dinero, y recibir breves indicaciones para llegar a la habitación, subieron al estrecho ascensor.

Las pocas instrucciones no les impidieron encontrar la habitación con facilidad una vez salieron del elevador y en cuanto estuvieron dentro de esta, con la puerta cerrada, Sanada dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Yukimura lo observó perplejo por un instante, pero casi inmediatamente después comenzó a reír fuertemente.

Se sentía como si estuviese de regreso en la época escolar y hubiesen hecho algo que normalmente no hacían —y quizás tampoco debían hacer— sin que nadie los descubriese en el proceso.

Y en cierta forma había sido así, pensó sin dejar de reír, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Sanada.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Yukimura una vez se calmó, alzando su cabeza para observarlo.

—No es para tanto —respondió Sanada con seriedad, pero sus palabras y su tono fueron traicionados por la pequeña sonrisa que no estaba intentando ocultar.

Yukimura le sonrió en respuesta y soltó su brazo al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos sin mucho cuidado y examinaba la habitación.

Tal como le había parecido en la foto que había visto en el vestíbulo, aquella habitación era en extremo simple, al punto que podría haber creído que habían entrado a un hotel común de no ser por la falta de ventanas —que podía ser producto de querer usar el espacio interior al máximo en lugar de una forma de dar privacidad extra— y el recuerdo de la máquina expendedora de condones y juguetes adultos que había visto en el corredor.

Gran parte del espacio estaba ocupado por una cama baja doble, un sofá pequeño y una mesa auxiliar en la que se encontraba un control remoto. Las paredes proporcionaban la única decoración, con varias fotos enmarcadas de paisajes, además de la pantalla de un televisor empotrada en la pared diagonal a la cama.

Era casi decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo la sencillez resultaba acogedora.

Ignorando el último elemento de la habitación, una puerta de vidrio oscuro que seguramente daba al baño, Yukimura se quitó la chaqueta y la pañoleta en un solo movimiento y giró en sus talones para observar a Sanada, que al igual que él se había quitado su calzado y en ese momento se estaba enderezando luego de dejar tanto sus zapatos como los de Yukimura alineados apropiadamente cerca de la puerta.

—No creo que repita esto —comentó en cuanto la mirada de Sanada se posó en él, señalando su atuendo antes de dejar las prendas que se había quitado en el sofá y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—No pareces tú —dijo Sanada mientras se acercaba, examinándolo con la misma atención que cuando lo había visto en el bar al llegar, hacía menos de una hora.

—Esa era la idea. —Yukimura alzó sus brazos para quitarse la peluca, el objeto que sin duda causaba gran parte de esa impresión, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sanada se agachó frente a él.

—¿Puedo...? —preguntó en voz extrañamente baja, lo cual bastó para que Yukimura contuviese su respiración y asintiese sin palabras, bajando sus brazos.

Era obvio que Sanada no estaba del todo seguro de cómo hacerlo, pero a pesar de su torpeza inicial mientras tanteaba los bordes de esta, pronto estuvo retirando con cuidado y paciencia los ganchos que la sujetaban.

El proceso tomó varios minutos en los que Yukimura sólo se movió para acomodar sus manos sobre la cama y apoyarse en estas, manteniéndose en silencio para no romper la concetración de Sanada.

Cuando al fin removió el último y pudo quitar la peluca, Sanada dejó escapar un corto suspiro y la dejó con cierto cuidado sobre la mesa auxiliar.

—¿Mejor? —cuestionó Yukimura, observando de reojo las largas hebras negras de la peluca hasta que sintió una mano recorrer sus cabellos con cuidado, liberándolos con facilidad del caucho que había usado para recogerlos, cosa que a duras penas había conseguido hacer gracias a su corta extensión. 

Sanada asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Te prefiero así.

Normalmente Sanada no decía cosas como esa. No porque fuese particularmente callado, aunque había veces en las que podía parecerlo, pero en momentos de intimidad era más propio de él dejar que sus acciones hablasen por él en lugar de decir algo que rayaba en lo cursi.

Sin duda esa era la razón por la que esas simples tres palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa e incluso consiguieron robarle el aliento, y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en el porqué de estas, Yukimura se encontró sonriéndole con calidez.

Aun así, ese gesto se transformó en uno travieso en cuanto recordó cómo estaba en ese momento.

—¿Usando falda? —dijo sin intentar disimular la diversión en su voz.

La mueca indignada de Sanada y la forma en que abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, haciendo evidente el que no sabía qué contestar ante eso, hacía difícil sostener su mirada sin echarse a reír, pero Yukimura logró contenerse, aguardando a que Sanada reaccionase.

¿Se mostraría ofendido por la insinuación y él tendría que buscar la forma de mejorar su ánimo o...?

—Quizá —respondió al fin Sanada con una fugaz sonrisa que no habría notado de haber parpadeado, dejando su mano derecha sobre una de las rodillas de Yukimura.

Esa era una de las cosas que habían cambiado con los años.

Sanada seguía siendo tan estricto y serio como en su juventud y era fácil ver que no identificaba una broma como tal inmediatamente; pero una vez lo hacía, ya no era tan extraño que la dejase pasar con resignación en lugar de molestarse, gritar o llamarlo "idiota" e incluso en algunas contadas ocasiones, cuando estaba de buen humor y no había nadie cerca, le seguía la corriente.

—¿Oh? —Yukimura alzó una de sus cejas y separó un poco sus piernas, agrandando su sonrisa.

Parecía que hoy era una de esas ocasiones.

Ya fuese porque lo había tomado como un reto o porque quería hacerlo, Sanada puso sus manos a la obra de inmediato, acariciando sus piernas con firmeza, subiendo lentamente para levantar la falda poco a poco.

Yukimura cerró los ojos, concentrándose solamente en la sensación de las manos del que había sido su vice-capitán y relajándose ante esta. ¿Sanada querría continuar a ese ritmo hasta que cualquiera de los dos perdiese la paciencia y buscase más...?

—¿Qué...? 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el mismo instante en el que Sanada detuvo su pausada exploración y Yukimura volvió a abrir los ojos, confundido y decepcionado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, pero de inmediato vio la respuesta.

Sanada continuaba allí, sentado en seiza frente a él, completamente inmóvil y observando fijamente lo que había descubierto al subir más la falda.

Las ligas. La última prenda que Niou había _recomendado_ para completar el disfraz.

—No quiero saber —dijo Sanada de repente, prácticamente repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho al verlo en el bar, como si hubiese salido del trance provocado por la sorpresa y esta vez Yukimura no pudo reprimir una fuerte carcajada.

Ciertamente, pensó mientras dejaba caer su espalda sobre la cama sin dejar de reír, a Sanada no le gustaría escuchar quién había dado la idea y provisto todo lo necesario para llevarla a cabo.

No queriendo estropear el ánimo de Sanada, Yukimura se esforzó en controlar su risa y se apoyó en sus codos para enderezarse, dispuesto a disculparse por su reacción si era necesario.

Sanada parecía haber estado esperando a que se calmara, ya que una vez intercambiaron una mirada, resopló y retiró las ligas y las medias que estas sujetaban en un sólo movimiento con más eficiencia que cuidado, como si no quisiese perder más tiempo.

—¿Alguna otra sorpresa? —cuestionó con un tono sorprendentemente neutro y a pesar de la tentación de contestarle con una afirmación aunque no fuese cierta, Yukimura negó con su cabeza.

Habían días en los que prefería jugar, tanteando los límites de Sanada y confirmando lo bien que los conocía, pero ahora... Ahora quería que Sanada volviese a poner sus manos en movimiento. Ansiaba perderse bajo las sensaciones producidas por el familiar y reconfortante contacto y olvidarse de todo excepto de _Sanada_.

De lo que no estaba tan seguro era si deseaba continuar tan pausadamente.

Yukimura mantuvo su mirada en Sanada incluso después de que éste reanudase sus caricias, considerando qué hacer o decir, pero dejó tales pensamientos de lado en cuanto los labios de Sanada comenzaron a recorrer el mismo camino que sus manos y una vez más se recostó por completo sobre la cama.

Si Sanada realmente quería provocarlo, tal como sospechaba, era demasiado pronto para rendirse y aceptar que comenzaba a impacientarse por algo más que unas caricias.

Además, eran más las veces en las que Sanada cedía antes que él durante esos juegos de paciencia. Si resistía un poco, estaba seguro de que no tendría que decir nada.

A pesar de su determinación y el deseo de ocultar su creciente prisa, Yukimura no pudo evitar estremecerse en anticipación cuando después de lo que pareció una eternidad Sanada terminó de subir la tela de la falda hasta sus caderas y usó una de sus manos para que las subiera un poco, tal como no pudo mantenerse en silencio una vez lo labios de Sanada llegaron a la parte interior de sus muslos.

Sentir a Sanada sonreír contra su piel era un poco exasperante, pero no tanto como la forma en que evitó tocar su entrepierna incluso mientras retiraba su ropa interior.

Era obvio que Sanada ya se había dado cuenta de que sus deseos de tomarse su tiempo esa noche esa noche eran nulos y que por alguna razón encontraba ese hecho divertido, cosa que fue más evidente cuando se detuvo y apartó, para luego subir a la cama y acomodarse sobre él.

—Tenemos toda la noche —dijo, acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos con tanta lentitud como había hecho con sus piernas.

Yukimura respiró pausadamente y cerró sus ojos.

Estaba claro que Sanada pensaba continuar a ese ritmo por tanto como pudiese y aun cuando él disfrutaba esas minuciosas atenciones, eso no era lo que quería en ese momento y no tenía sentido negarlo. Ser obstinado no le traería nada.

—Lo sé —pronunció suavemente, abriendo sus ojos una vez más y buscando la mirada de Sanada.

Por alguna razón, lo calmo de su gesto pareció sorprender a su antiguo vice-capitán y éste se detuvo por completo, visiblemente confundido.

La curiosidad embargó a Yukimura y por un momento se sintió tentado a aguardar un poco más, sólo para descubrir el motivo de su reacción.

Quizás Sanada había estado acertadamente convencido de que él estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y sería el primero en ceder ante su creciente deseo, pero sus palabras le habían dado la errada impresión de que en lugar de ello se estaba rindiendo y estaba dispuesto a dejar todo en sus manos y seguir su guía hasta el final.

O tal vez la razón era otra.

Fuese como fuese, Yukimura decidió ignorar ese interrogante y antes de que Sanada se recuperase, alzó su mano derecha para rodear su cuello y obligarlo a inclinarse lo suficiente para poder besarlo vehementemente.

El desconcierto de Sanada le permitió obtener el control de inmediato y eso fue tan satisfactorio como que Sanada mismo le respondiese de igual forma pocos segundos después, buscando su lengua y presionándolo con todo su cuerpo contra la cama, cosa que dejó perfectamente clara que él no era el único que ansiaba más.

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, gracias a que desde su regreso a Japón, una semana atrás, el trabajo de Sanada no se había interpuesto en sus horas y días de descanso y aunque el comentario de la vecina de Sanada lo había llevado a evitar que se encontrasen con tanta frecuencia como el tiempo libre de ambos lo permitía, no era como si no se hubiesen visto o terminado el día en la privacidad del apartamento de Sanada.

Eso hacía que la repentina urgencia que ambos estaban mostrando fuese extraña, pero incluso ocupado como estaba, alejando un poco el cuerpo de Sanada del suyo para poder quitar del medio la chaqueta y la camisa de éste, Yukimura era capaz de pensar en un par de posibles motivos.

La tensión —la suya, desde que había salido de su hotel vestido como una mujer, y la de Sanada, durante el recorrido hasta el _love_ hotel— y el subsecuente deseo de olvidarla y dejarse llevar podían ser los culpables. 

Y si no, eso podía haber influenciado en ellos, causando que el poco alcohol que habían consumido los afectase más de lo normal. 

O el lugar mismo, siendo la novedad que era para ellos y que incluso había hecho que al menos Yukimura se sintiese de regreso a la época colegial, era el responsable, si es que en realidad no era una mezcla de los tres.

No que eso importase mucho en ese momento.

—¿No habías dicho que teníamos tiempo?

Lo único que impidió que Yukimura riese al decir eso cuando se separaron fue la falta de aliento y Sanada apenas resopló en respuesta, enderezándose lo suficiente para terminar de retirar la blusa que Yukimura estaba vistiendo antes de apoderarse ávidamente de sus labios una vez más.

Aun así, a pesar de sus palabras burlonas y de que estaba más que contento con la forma en que estaban progresando las cosas, Yukimura estaba consciente de que realmente tenían tiempo y valía la pena disfrutarlo con calma. Después.

Ahora que ambos habían aceptado la necesidad que los embargaba, los miramientos ya no tenían sentido, por lo que Yukimura ni siquiera pensó en tomarse unos segundos para acariciar la piel ya descubierta antes de ayudar a Sanada a deshacerse de las pocas prendas que todavía impedían que pudiese sentir el calor de su piel tan directamente como deseaba.

Sanada mismo parecía estar compartiendo su mentalidad y a pesar de su usual gusto por los juegos previos, Yukimura no tuvo que insistirle demasiado para que dejase las atenciones a su cuello y otras partes de su cuerpo y pronto estuvo recostado sobre su espalda y con sus caderas ligeramente elevadas con la ayuda de una almohada.

Era imposible no sentirse expuesto en esa posición, mas la costumbre impedía que se sintiese realmente avergonzado. Además estaba la aún presente impaciencia, que lo llevó a seguir los movimientos de los dedos de Sanada según éste lo preparaba.

—Sanada...

Sin importar la frecuencia con la que durmiesen juntos, Sanada no dejaba de ser cuidadoso en ese punto y Yukimura sabía que sin importar lo que dijese él no se apresuraría. Pero también había descubierto que provocarlo con algunas palabras, abriendo un poco más las piernas e incluso cerrando una de sus manos alrededor de su propio miembro, tocándose superficialmente, producía reacciones, aunque no fuesen inmediatas.

Yukimura sonrió para sí mismo cuando Sanada pareció considerar que ya estaba listo y se acomodó un poco mejor, rodeando la cintura de Sanada con una de sus piernas cuando él se preparó sobre él y cerrando sus manos en el edredón bajo él para resistir la tentación de aferrase también con ellas a Sanada y acercarlo más.

Eso podía esperar, pensó mientras intercambiaban una corta mirada y asintió con un gesto de su cabeza, dando sin palabras la confirmación que Sanada siempre buscaba en esos momentos.

Era casi contradictorio a sus previos actos que Sanada entrase rápidamente a él, en un sólo movimiento, pero Yukimura estaba consciente de que ese era el resultado de sus provocaciones.

Aun así, saber qué podía esperar no lo había preparado realmente para la repentina sensación ante la invasión y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, apretar más sus puños ya cerrados y dejar escapar un sonido incoherente.

Sanada se quedó totalmente inmóvil de inmediato y Yukimura mordió su labio inferior, estremeciéndose.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sanada con voz ronca, inclinándose más sobre él para poder rozar sus labios con los suyos y usando una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro, como si estuviese invitándolo a relajarse.

A pesar de que la mezcla de placer y tenue dolor al ser penetrado de esa forma todavía lo estaban asaltando, dejándolo sin realmente deseos de nada aparte de indicarle a Sanada que continuase de una buena vez, Yukimura sonrió.

Sanada siempre se preocupaba más de lo necesario, pero no podía realmente resentirlo por ello.

—Sí... —respondió, pero consciente de lo débil que había sonado su voz, tomó aire antes de repetirlo con más firmeza al tiempo que cerró sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sanada—: Sí.

Habían sido demasiadas las veces en las que Sanada había malinterpretado un gesto como ese, creyendo que lo había lastimado y sólo estaba queriendo resistir y ocultar el dolor, pero el tiempo había ayudado a que Sanada comprendiese que no era así. 

Y aunque todavía comenzaba moviéndose lentamente, como si quisiese darle tiempo para acostumbrase a la invasión a la vez que él mismo se habituaba a la nueva posición, demasiado cercana y que no le daba tanta movilidad, al menos ya no se detenía ni lo bombardeaba con incesantes preguntas para confirmar su estado.

Tal como Sanada prefería comenzar pausadamente y recorrer su cuerpo de una forma tan minuciosa que podía tardarse una eternidad antes de estar satisfecho, a Yukimura le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca como era físicamente posible cuando estaba en él.

Aferrarse a él, ser sostenido según las embestidas comenzaban a aumentar su velocidad una vez Sanada se convencía de que ya podía hacerlo y comenzaba a buscar una mejor postura para ambos, como si quisiera encontrar una forma en que pudiese entrar más en él y llenarlo por completo, tal como Yukimura mismo deseaba.

Llegado a ese punto, Yukimura nunca había siquiera intentado controlarse, prefiriendo permitirse seguir los movimientos libremente, olvidarse de todo y sólo sintiendo a Sanada.

La forma en que se movía entrando en él, cómo lo rodeaba firmemente, imponiendo el ritmo e intensificándolo hasta que los pensamientos de Yukimura perdían cualquier coherencia según se aproximaba más y más a la cúspide.

El que la almohada que en algún momento había estado bajo él se deslizara debido a sus movimientos, cayendo fuera de la cama y causando que ellos mismos se desplazaran un poco sobre esta no lo distrajo de esto, pero sí lo hizo un inusual contacto contra su miembro.

No del cuerpo de Sanada, que le había proporcionado la fricción necesaria hasta el momento, ni de una mano cerrándose alrededor de este, invitándolo al esperado final.

Era un roce mucho más sutil, de una tela... 

Incluso en el frenesí del momento Yukimura pudo recordar la falda, que no estaba tan seguro de haberse quitado luego de que Sanada se limitase a subirla lo más posible.

—Espe... —Sus palabras se transformaron en un gemido y Sanada mismo pareció no escucharlas, también demasiado cerca a su límite, moviéndose con más fuerza y, aparentemente convencido de que el agarre de Yukimura era suficiente, soltándolo para usar sus manos una vez más para recorrer su cuerpo y hacer que se perdiese en las sensaciones producidas por él.

 

Quedarse inmóvil después de eso, disfrutando la cercanía de Sanada mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento e incluso después de eso era lo único que se sentía con ganas de hacer.

Y Sanada mismo había confesado una vez que para él era igual, pero a pesar de ello siempre acostumbraba a separarse en cuanto se sentía con alientos para moverse, limpiarlos a ambos y apartar cualquier objeto que pudiese incomodarlos antes de volver a su lado.

Esta ocasión no fue la excepción, aun cuando esta vez Sanada añadió a su rutina el terminar de desvestirlo.

Ya era un poco tarde para ello, pensó, manteniendo su mirada en Sanada mientras éste deslizaba la ahora manchada prenda por sus piernas antes de dejarla en una esquina de la cama.

—¿Sabes que no traje ropa para cambiarme? —preguntó Yukimura de repente.

El ceño de Sanada se frunció de inmediato, haciendo evidente que había entendido de inmediato el problema que eso traía.

A pesar de que sus palabras parecían indicar lo contrario, Yukimura se sentía demasiado satisfecho como para sentirse realmente molesto o preocupado, por lo que cerró su mano derecha alrededor de unos de los brazos de Sanada, halándolo para que se recostase a su lado y suspiró con gusto cuando éste lo abrazó.

—Luego pensaremos en algo —dijo, cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose contra Sanada, sonriendo cuando éste acarició su cabello lentamente con una de sus manos.

—Saldré temprano y te traeré algo —prometió Sanada.

Yukimura asintió con su cabeza, aun cuando sospechaba que quizás eso no sería necesario.

Con algo de suerte, quizás podrían limpiar cualquier mancha demasiado sospechosa y así podrían salir tal como habían entrado, sin tener que cuidarse de las miradas ajenas.

—¿Seiichi? —preguntó Sanada en voz baja, alejándolo de sus pensamientos y también de la somnolencia que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Incluso ahora eran pocas las veces que Sanada usaba su nombre, por lo que de inmediato puso toda su atención en él, aun cuando no se movió y contestó perezosamente.

—¿Mmm?

En lugar de responder, Sanada reanudó sus caricias casi distraídamente, primero rozando su cuello, luego bajando por su espalda.

Era difícil no relajarse ante estos gestos y de seguir así mientras aguardaba pacientemente a que Sanada se decidiese a hablar, corría el riesgo de caer dormido, por lo que Yukimura se obligó a abrir los ojos para evitar eso.

Tenía curiosidad, al fin de cuentas, y estaba seguro de que fuese lo que fuese se trataba algo importante, aun cuando no tenía ninguna idea de qué era y el cansancio hacía que no quisiese pensar demasiado en qué podía ser.

—Estoy pensando en mudarme.

Al escuchar esas palabras después de lo que parecieron varios minutos, Yukimura se enderezó rápidamente, sobresaltado, apartándose de Sanada casi con brusquedad.

Su súbita reacción causó que su antiguo vice-capitán lo imitase, alarmado, y Yukimura tuvo que ignorar el impulso de asegurarle que no pasaba nada, pues la sorpresa y la necesidad de ver claramente a Sanada mientras hablaban se lo impidió.

—Por lo que dijo... —comenzó con aprensión y se detuvo, tratando de recordar el nombre de la vecina de Sanada—, ¿Tanahashi-san?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Sanada, claramente confundido, pero luego de unos segundos pareció comprender de quién hablaba y contestó firmemente—: No.

—Pero... —Yukimura estaba sin palabras. Si no era por lo que estaban comenzando a pensar sus vecinos, entonces no podía imaginar la razón—. ¿Por qué?

Sanada suspiró al tiempo que se recostó nuevamente y luego de un segundo le indicó con un gesto que lo imitara.

La tentación de hacerlo era mucha, pero Yukimura negó con su cabeza. Antes de poder volver a relajarse necesitaba saber el porqué de la decisión de Sanada y más que eso, confirmar que él no era parte de este y que no tenía motivos para temer.

—Estaba pensando en buscar un apartamento más grande —dijo Sanada y apartó la mirada antes de continuar en voz más baja—. Podrías quedarte en lugar de ir a un hotel después de los torneos...

Las palabras de Sanada fueron seguidas por un extraño silencio, durante el cual el que había sido su vice-capitán mantuvo su atención en una pared y Yukimura no pudo apartar la suya de él.

El temor que había sentido un momento atrás, además del que lo había llevado a tomar medidas extremas para evitar rumores que, creía, incomodarían principalmente a Sanada, hacía que le costase creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que vivamos juntos? —cuestionó al fin, sin poder ocultar su incredulidad.

Sanada tomó aire lentamente antes de volver a enfrentar su mirada y cuando lo hizo, asintió solemnemente con su cabeza.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Yukimura se encontró sin palabras, aunque no porque no supiese qué contestar. Aun así, el no poder evitar sonreír pareció ser suficiente respuesta para Sanada, ya que éste imitó su gesto y señaló el espacio vació en la cama, a su lado.

—Busca un apartamento claro —dijo Yukimura, más deseoso de confirmar su respuesta con palabras que de especificar detalles como ese, al tiempo que se dejó caer junto a Sanada, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Sanada con un tono que casi parecía una mezcla entre socarrón y aliviado, rodeándolo una vez más con sus brazos.

Yukimura cerró sus ojos mientras se reacomodaba y aun antes de detenerse a pensarlo, contestó:

—No realmente.

Porque ya tenía lo que quería y aunque nadie tenía que saberlo, quizás tampoco tenía que preocuparse por ocultarlo tanto.


End file.
